


Überraschungen

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Lucius x Pansy] [pre-Smut] „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass sie nicht eigentlich ins Bett meines Sohns gehören?“ |  Als Lucius Malfoy von nach einem harten Arbeitstag nach Hause kommt, findet er zu seiner Überraschung eine Schulfreundin von Draco in seinem Bett vor ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschungen

Wenn er abends nach Hause kommt, möchte er zunächst alles, außer seine Familie. Den ganzen Tag arbeitet er mit Menschen, die Dinge von ihm wollen und doch gleichzeitig unglaublich kriecherisch sind, denn er ist ja ein _Malfoy_. Schon alleine beim Gedanken an diese widerwärtigen Kreaturen schließt er seine Faust unbewusst fester um den Gehstock. Nein, Gequengel und flehende Blicke kann er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen, weshalb ihn sein erster Weg immer grußlos in sein Zimmer verschlägt.

(Als würde es jemals jemand wagen, außerhalb von Malfoy Manor verlauten zu lassen, dass er gar nicht so ein treu sorgender Vater und Ehemann war, wie es schien. Als würde seine Frau je ein Wort darüber verlieren, dass sie sich schon lange nicht mehr das Bett teilten.)

Er stößt die Tür auf, tritt ein und bleibt noch auf der Türschwelle stehen. Sein Zögern jedoch währt nur kurz, dann zieht er die Tür hinter sich zu und wendet sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in Richtung Bett. „Das nenne ich in der Tat eine Überraschung, Miss Parkinson“, merkt er an.  
Tatsächlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, eine Schulfreundin seines Sohnes sich leichtbekleidet auf seinem Bett räkelnd vorzufinden.  
„Eine positive, hoffe ich doch...“ Ihr Augenaufschlag ist betont unschuldig und sie scheint zu hoffen, ihn mit ihrem lächerlichen Schmollmund anmachen zu können, was sie leider auch schafft. Langsam schreitet er auf sein Bett zu, erwartet fast, das dumme Mädchen würde spontan die Flucht ergreifen. _Das_ kann sie doch nicht wollen – und wenn doch, weiß sie nicht, was sie gerade tut.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass sie nicht eigentlich ins Bett meines Sohns gehören?“ All seine Herablassung legt er in seine Stimme und sein Lächeln ist der pure Hohn.  
„Der denkt, ich wäre schon gegangen. Sie werde ihm doch nicht verraten, dass die Freundschaft zu ihm hauptsächlich ein Mittel zum Zweck war?“ Sie zieht die Beine näher an ihren Körper, doch wenn dies Zurückhaltung vortäuschen soll, schlägt der Versuch fehl, denn nun kann er ihre glatte, wie unberührt scheinende Haut noch viel besser bewundern.  
Als er sich neben sie setzt kann er sehen, dass seine Nähe eine Gänsehaut bei ihr herruft, und er schmunzelt. Hinreißend, wie genau er seine Wirkung auf sie beobachten kann.

Wahrscheinlich war ihr Plan es gewesen, ihn zu verführen, doch es ist klar zu sehen, dass er es jetzt ist, der den größeren Einfluss hat. Sich vollkommen bewusst, wie überwältigend seine Präsenz auf sie wirkt, streckt er nun die Hand aus und fährt mit seinen schlanken Fingern an ihrer Seite entlang. Pansy erschauert und biegt sich ihm unwillkürlich entgegen, was ihm ein leises Lachen entlockt.  
Gerade unsanft genug um nicht mehr sanft zu sein, drückt er sie nach unten und positioniert sich über ihr, immer noch vollständig bekleidet. Das Gefühl des kühlen Stoffes auf ihrer nackten Haut lässt sie leise aufstöhnen und plötzlich kann sie ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.  
„Überrascht es dich, so die Kontrolle zu verlieren?“

Er will sie nicht küssen, nein, keinesfalls, so junge Dinger schmeckten wahrscheinlich nach süßlichem Lipgloss oder anderem Ekelzeug, doch er kann sich nicht zurückhalten, mit den Zähnen an ihrem Hals entlang zu fahren und es zu genießen, wie sich ihre Hände in sein Jackett krallen.

Als er eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine schiebt keucht sie etwas kaum Verständliches.  
„Könntest du das bitte wiederholen, Liebes?“  
In ihren Augen sieht er so etwas wie Wut, dass er noch ganze Sätze formen kann.  
„Ich sagte“ - heftiges Einatmen - „dass du dich auch ausziehen sollst!“  
Er lächelt.  
„Nein. In diesem Haus wird nach meinen Regeln gespielt. Immer.“


End file.
